


One day in New York

by hehe111



Category: Person of Interest (TV), White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehe111/pseuds/hehe111
Summary: 某天的紐約，兩隻狗和牠們的主人在公園相遇White collar 和 Person of interest的混合同人
Relationships: Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke, Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 4





	One day in New York

持續快一個禮拜的陰雨天後，紐約終於迎來第一個放晴日。Elizabeth牽著Satchmo漫步在街頭享受他們久違的散步時光，金黃色的黃金獵犬也拋下前幾天被關在家無法出門的沮喪，歡樂地搖著尾巴走在前方帶路。難得的陽光讓一人一狗不免想在外頭多待一陣子，想著離Peter下班還有一段時間，Elizabeth估計出他們應該可以讓這美好時光拉長。於是當Satchmo在他們平日迴轉的路口前停下尋問地望著她時，她點頭任由黃金獵犬繼續向前走，打算走到遠處一個不常去的公園繞繞後再回來。

與他們有同樣想法的人不少，公園裡滿滿的都是出來踏青的人潮。許多寵物與主人正在大草坪上玩的不亦樂乎。承受不住Satchmo充滿哀求的目光，Elizabeth解開牠的項圈放牠到草地上與一群狗追逐玩樂。自己則傳封簡訊告訴Peter他們的所在地和可能會晚點回家，抱手站在一旁笑著看牠們玩鬧。

突然，有甚麼東西撞上她的腳踝。她低頭一看，發現是一顆已經被咬的破破爛爛的網球。不遠處傳來四隻腳在地板上打滑的聲音，下一秒，一隻深咖啡色的大狗滑過她身邊，驚險地在沒撞到她的情況下探頭把網球叼進嘴裡。遠處有一個男人大喊了一聲，她聽出前面那個詞是Bear，卻聽不懂後面是甚麼意思。Bear估計是那隻狗的名字，因為牠立刻翻身坐好咬著球看向聲音來的方向。Elizabeth順著牠的視線看過去，一個男人正一瘸一拐地朝他們走來。他的穿著和公園格格不入，標準的三件式西裝讓他與其說是來公園運動，更像是準備赴上流晚宴。

男人氣喘吁吁地走到她面前，Elizabeth注意到整個過程中他的肩膀及脖子幾乎沒有動作，加上肢體上的不協調，她猜測也許他曾受過某種重傷。

「我很抱歉我的狗驚嚇到了你，女士。請問你還好嗎？」男人說道，圓形鏡片後的眼睛充滿歉意和自責。要不是場合不合適，Elizabeth差點因為這種老派紳士的用字遣詞笑出來。

她安撫地向他保證道：「我沒事。你的狗非常靈活，完全沒有碰到我。」

男人長吁一口氣，又說了一個她聽不懂的單字。大狗立刻站起來把球遞到男人張開的手心中復而坐下。標準的筆挺坐姿讓她猜測也許這隻狗曾經受過相關訓練，「嗨。」她向那隻狗打招呼，「你是Bear嗎？」

聽見自己的名字，Bear露出好奇的眼神抬頭看著她，尾巴在身後歡樂的擺動，但並沒有任何動作。Elizabeth見過許多狗會直接湊上來聞聞陌生人，顯然Bear不屬於這類。牠更像是等待主人的號令後才會有動作的類型，這更加深她猜測牠曾經是受過訓練的工作犬。果不其然，男人拍了拍牠的頭，Bear這才站起來友好地問候她。

「Good boy。」她稱讚道，見男人沒有反對，她伸手也摸了摸牠的頭看向男人，「牠是－」

熟悉的吠叫聲從遠處傳來，Elizabeth訝異地看向拋下牠的夥伴全力狂奔回來的Satchmo，黃金獵犬一改平日友好的態度，喉嚨裡發出隱隱的威脅衝著Bear低嚎。幾乎是立刻，Bear馬上甩開她的手，迅速站直擋在男人跟憤怒的黃金獵犬中間發出示警的吠叫。

「No! Satchmo，Stop !」Elizabeth命令，她連忙俯下身緊緊按住跑回貼在她腳邊的Satchmo，不讓牠有接近Bear的機會，避免兩隻狗直接打起來的可能性。同時男人也用外語喝斥了幾聲讓Bear稍稍收斂起威脅的態度，但還是神色戒備地盯著Satchmo不放。

「抱歉。」Elizabeth一遍又一遍順著Satchmo的毛髮試圖讓牠冷靜下來，抽空向男人解釋，「這孩子可能以為我有危險才會這麼激動。」她邊說邊把牽引繩重新套回黃金獵犬的項圈上，以防情況不對時還有最後一個辦法分開牠們。

「沒事，我能理解。」男人回道，也做了同樣動作。她能從他的語氣中聽出來這並不只是單純的客套回應，而是發自內心的真情實意。

兩隻狗在各自主人的命令下漸漸收斂起對彼此的敵意，Elizabeth 在確認過Satchmo已經冷靜下來後才慢慢地收回手臂，重新讓兩隻大狗面對面，「Satchmo。」她如同在教導幼稚園孩童般的耐心叮嚀，「這是Bear，是朋友不是壞人，所以當個good boy，okay？」

聽懂主人話裡隱含的責備，黃金獵犬頭頂的耳朵頓時垂了下來像是認知到自己鬧了個烏龍。Elizabeth接著轉向男人伸出手，「也該自我介紹了，你好，我叫Elizabeth。」

顯然她的反應不再男人的預期中，他遲疑了幾秒後才慢慢伸手回握，「你好，我是…Harold。」

「很高興認識你，Harold。」Elizabeth笑著示意男人往下看，原本隱隱還有些劍拔弩張的大狗們在看到主人展現的態度後紛紛收斂起最後一絲不友善。先有動作的是Satchmo，牠遲疑地慢慢靠近Bear想要好好認識新的玩伴。Bear似乎還不是應突然轉換的氣氛，是在Harold點頭示意下才回應Satchmo的招呼。兩隻狗謹慎地嗅聞彼此後終於友好地互動起來。

「問題解決。」Elizabeth道，友善地朝Harold笑笑，對方見狀也回給她一個禮貌性地微笑。直覺告訴Elizabeth對方恐怕不太擅長這類型的社交往來，也沒有太多繼續交流的意思。於是她把主動權丟給對方，「你想讓Bear和Satch一起玩嗎？我們可以坐在那邊的長椅上等。」

果不其然，Harold有禮地拒絕他的提議，「很抱歉，雖然您的提議非常好。但我跟他已經在外面待了太久時間，是時候回去休息了。」

兩人簡單告別後Harold便牽著Bear慢慢往公園另一個出口走去。Elizabeth站在原地目送他們離開，「充滿神祕的人對不對？」她向Satchmo道，黃金獵犬擺擺頭還在困惑難得的朋友怎麼就這麼離開。

「OK，我們也差不多該回家了。」Elizabeth道，接著就聽見熟悉的聲音喊著她的名字。「Peter！」她驚喜的看到她的丈夫揮著手走過來，旁邊還跟著Neal，「你們怎麼過來了？」

「回家路上看到你的簡訊，想說你們還在這就過來了。」Peter道，快速和她交換個親吻。「這傢伙說想念你煮的飯，千拜託萬拜託求我帶他回來。」

「相信我，你做的燉飯絕對是世界第一。」自述對世界各國珍饈都有涉獵所以評價非常準確的美食家道，藍眼睛的犯罪顧問好奇地看向Elizabeth剛才看的方向，「不過，你剛剛是在看什麼嗎？」

「沒什麼，只是剛剛認識的一個人和他的狗。」Elizabeth道，「不過，你們知道這個」她試著模仿剛才Harold發出的音節，「是什麼意思嗎？」

白領犯罪科最佳搭檔彼此互看了一眼，「是荷蘭語。」Neal回答，「意思是『坐下』。」

「喔。」Elizabeth驚訝地眨眨眼，「原來是隻聽荷蘭語的狗。」

「聽荷蘭語的狗？」Peter疑惑道，「也許主人是荷蘭人吧。」

「那隻狗看起來不像是Satch這種寵物犬，比較像是退役的工作犬。」

「用荷蘭語訓練的狗？美國應該沒人會這樣訓練吧。」Peter還在思考，Elizabeth卻拍拍他的肩，「別煩惱了，回家吧。你們倆誰要幫我下廚？」

「我來吧。」Neal立刻自告奮勇，他故作嘲諷地看著Peter，「如果讓Peter幫你我們可能不知道幾點才能吃得上飯呢。」

「喂。」Peter的注意力立刻被轉走了，「我的廚藝才沒那麼糟好嗎。」

Neal立刻閃出Peter能碰到的範圍，朝Elizabeth道，「來吧，我們把車停在那邊。我等不及了。」

「我想到了－我似乎聽過CIA那邊－」

「下班了，Burke探員。現在是享受美食的時間－」

三個人說笑著離去，也因此沒有看到在他們背後，一個同樣穿著西裝的男人不知從何而來出現在Harold的旁邊，「Finch。」他招呼。Harold沒有對他的出現任何驚訝，「Mr. Reese。」他看了對方一眼，「我們的號碼如何？」

「Lionel 正在收尾。」Reese說，「玩得開心？」他話雖然像是對著看見他就十足興奮的Bear說，但他的目光沒有離開Finch。

「天氣十分舒服，只是我並不屬於好的投手，還是該由你負責。」Finch把手中的網球遞給Reese，「不過Bear認識個新朋友。」

「那隻黃金獵犬？狗還不錯。」Reese道，完全不在意這暴露出他在遠處看了他們多久。因為Finch一定更早就發現他了，「明天繼續？」

「換個地方，Mr. Reese。那位女士的觀察力十分良好，為了避免不必要的麻煩，還是改去別的公園。」

「聽你的，你是老闆。」Reese聳聳肩，「晚餐？」

「走吧。」Finch道，「附近有家評價良好的義大利菜餐廳，而且他們允許寵物進入。」


End file.
